


Drenched Summers With You

by luvleyminn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Month, M/M, Summer, Young Love, haikyu-!!, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, soft, ハイキュ-!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvleyminn/pseuds/luvleyminn
Summary: summer hates and summer loves. summer gives us new love.soft drizzle falls and summer knows, sweet pain can fade away.a rainy afternoon in mid-july, alone with hidden heartache,your lips somehow find their way to mine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- a consistent writing style? what's that? since it took so long, there may be bumpy transitioning

That one summer day when the rain came down softly, Hinata felt something he shouldn’t have: Kageyama’s lips brushing carelessly across his own.

It’s a fuzzy memory, but he remembers the way the sun was beating down and the breeze that brought the pleasant scent of rain with it. It was that afternoon on the rooftop where Hinata and Kageyama decided to skip class and stare at the sky instead. They were simply lying on their backs side-by-side, too beat to bicker, but not enough to stop complaining.

“I wish it would rain. It’s too hot.” Hinata whined half-heartedly.

“Idiot, if it does, how would you cycle back home? You’d catch a cold.”

“Not that’d matter to you Kageyama.” 

“Are you dumb? Of course it matters,” he paused, then in barely a whisper he said, “I don’t want it to rain.” 

The both of them went silent. Kageyama tilted his head and faced him. The distant noise of the school chatter tuned out, and the only thing Hinata could hear was the quickening beat of his heart. He turned his head and realised just how close the two of them were. Kageyama inched closer, and closer, his nose nudging his. And before he knew it, their lips brushed together. It was only for a moment. An innocent little kiss. And when the moment passed, it was like it never happened.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe they were too tired to understand anything. Maybe they were caught in twisted spirit of summer that made them want to try something new. Maybe no matter how many excuses Hinata could come up with, he was still dazed.

But that wasn’t the end of it, much to Hinata’s surprise (and lack of disapproval). An evening after practice, a mere two days after the first, Kageyama pulled the smaller boy aside as they walked home. His hands made their way to Hinata’s cheeks. And silently, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Hinata’s. This time, a little longer. 

“See you tomorrow, then.” He said, and left.

That night, Hinata couldn’t sleep. 

All he knew was that he wished for it to happen again.

And it did. Much sooner than he’d expected. 

The warm sun shone through the glass windows of the empty staircase where the two of them had lunch sometimes. The air was still and you could see specks of dust trapped in the light. It was a drowsy kind of feeling that Hinata so very much loved. 

“Idiot, don’t move around so much. You’re getting the food everywhere.”

“Huh? Sheesh, it’s not everywhere, Kageyama.” 

“No, it’s still there. Not there either. Seriously- just hold still.” Kageyama clicked his tongue and held Hinata by the shoulder. 

Hinata stopped mindlessly rubbing at his chin and started squirming in Kageyama’s grasp. “Let g-go.”

“Stay still.” He said firmly, and finally got Hinata to cease his whining. Kageyama reached out his fingers and wiped the side of Hinata’s mouth, but let his touch linger for a burning second longer than necessary. 

“Ka-kageyama?”

“Shut up.” 

Silence enveloped them and the same stuffy, fluttering feeling came over Shouyo. He only just realised that Kageyama was barely inches away. His heartbeat quickened and his fists balled up against his sides. But they immediately fell limp once Kageyama’s soft lips fell on his. 

Shouyo felt everything else in his body go numb, except for the tingling warmth in the pit of his stomach. Unintentionally, his shaking hands reached up and wrapped themselves around the taller boy’s neck, pulling them closer. It seemed Kageyama approved of the gesture because his kisses suddenly bore a hunger that wasn’t there before. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Hinata, which only led him to want more.  
But he couldn’t. At least not at that particular moment, because he heard someone calling his name. 

“Hinata, come on. You said you’d give me your notes.”

Kageyama pulled away first, the gleam in his eyes fading away. 

"Ma- I guess you should go.” 

“Y-yeah. Right I should. I’m going, then.”

After he left Kageyama there that day, not a single word passed their lips about what happened there, as usual. 

However, Hinata didn’t know if he was okay with that. 

He spent the last few nights awake in bed, staring at the ceiling letting thoughts of Kageyama drift him along aimlessly. His lips, his tongue, fingers, eyes. Hinata realises that whenever he does, there’s a hot knot in his stomach. 

It suffocates him, but he doesn’t hate it. Maybe he even likes it. 

A Monday morning walk to school leaves him even more confused. He spots Kageyama at the entrance, and when their eyes meet, there’s a painfully sweet tug in Hinata’s chest. 

“Oi, idiot. Hurry up.” 

“Coming, Kageyama.” 

A smile finds its way to his lips as Hinata wonders what this new feeling means.


	2. The Other Rules Of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How cruel summer was? For making him hurt but giving him hope.  
> These new feelings, what do they mean? I wonder.

Kageyama’s lips had found their way back to his. For the fifth time that week. And each time, it would be sweeter than before. 

The taller boy would pull Hinata to the corner whenever he felt like and kiss him. Sometimes it would be soft and gentle, while sometimes it would be dominating and rough.

Hinata didn’t complain. Because any kiss from him would stir up a ticklish sensation in him and he loved it _so_ very much. And his heart would do the same tugging every time. Shouyo thought it felt wonderful.

Sometimes, he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and Kageyama would mumble, _“Dumbass.”_ before pulling him closer. 

That would only make him smile wider.

The sun outside was now starting to grow hotter and hotter by the day. The heat was draining everyone in and outside of the school walls of any liveliness left.

The break was just around the corner. And the unexpected was bound to happen. That’s just how summer was. 

“Hinata. Come over to my house this weekend.”

“Kageyama-kun, you’re always so unpredictable.” 

“Just be there.” 

That Friday after the two of them finished their homework in Kageyama’s room, Hinata dropped onto the bed, talking away like he always does as Tobio lay next to him.

He could hear the faint drumming of rain against the window. Since when had it been falling? 

He couldn’t think anymore; for some reason, a sudden consciousness fell on him. He was all alone with him, the boy he was constantly wishing to touch and kiss and hold. 

And he didn’t have to wait any longer. 

Kageyama had already put a finger under his chin. Shouyo closed his eyes and let all things else fall away into nothingness.

He could feel Kageyama’s breath on his lips, leading him into a kiss. 

Just a small, brief kiss.

His lips were parted ever so slightly, eyes still closed. Kageyama was _so_ close. Their noses brushing and lips hovering right above the others.

There was a sweet tension between them, but all Shouyo wanted was to taste his lips again. What was he waiting for? Could he not sense how much Shouyo had been craving this? 

A jolt of pleasure coursed through him. Kageyama’s hand traced his skin under the hem of his shirt. His long, slender fingers leaving cold memories. 

And then they stopped. 

Hinata opened his eyes to meet Kageyama’s. _And oh, it was like his heart had stopped._

Creeping with that hunger and lust, Tobio’s eyes were so intoxicatingly blue and beautiful it sent chills through him. It was exactly what it was that day on the  
staircase. But this time it made him collapse. And he loved it. Those tugs in his chest getting tighter and sweeter. He wished it would never stop. 

But it did. 

Kageyama glanced away. And everything faded. 

“Let’s have dinner,” he said, and shifted away, his eyes darting everywhere but on him. 

Shouyo didn’t like that. 

He thought Kageyama had no business leaving everything in air, undone and rugged. 

“No.”

"What?”

“No. You can’t just leave.” 

It was the glare of light that made it seem Kageyama was momentarily struck with anxiety. 

His voice stayed unwavering.

“Why not? We were just fooling around.”

Summer came. With her pain and her hope and the quiet rains. Practice drowned Hinata in a flood of new energy. It drained him, playing for hours at a time, but it made him smile. There was nothing in the world he would rather do. 

On late evenings, he would stop by a convenience store with Kageyama after everyone else had gone home. They would bicker and yell and wouldn’t stay still, even while eating. Sometimes they would throw around the ball and practise. That was the only time their mouths were shut. 

Hinata was happy. That was one of the rules of summer. Everything is light and fluffy and perfect in its imperfect way. Like a trance you won’t remember after the rain washes it away. 

But there was a racing nervousness that came to him when he talked to Kageyama in the afternoons when doing homework, or after practice in the clubroom. 

They hadn’t kissed since that day. 

Neither of them passed a single word about it. 

Late nights when Hinata couldn’t sleep, his thoughts drifted to those kisses. 

They felt nice, he thought. Maybe he would like to do it again sometime. 

His seniors sometimes talked about pretty girls who they’ve kissed. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a pretty girl. 

But he couldn’t. 

No matter how much he tried, the only person he seemed to be kissing was Kageyama. 

-

Hinata didn’t like this dreadful heat. Practice was so much harder like this. 

He thought glancing at Kageyama made it easier. It distracted him a lot more than he’d admit. The way his hair swayed after a jump. Slight glimpses of his thighs and his stomach. Piercing blue eyes when he’s concentrated. 

He wanted to reach out and touch him. 

_ah, there was that tugging again._

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. 

He certainly loved this feeling a few weeks ago. It definitely made him smile. 

Then why? 

He wanted to smile like that again. He wanted to kiss Kageyama again. 

“Idiot, slow down.” 

Hinata didn’t listen. He kept licking the popsicle dangerously quick. 

Kageyama kept murmuring complaints but went quiet when paying attention to his own stick. 

It wasn’t much help against the sultry sun, but it was fun. 

“This flavour isn’t great.”

“Hm? Your fault.”

“Let’s trade.”

“No.” 

A smile bloomed on his lips. Oh, how he loved these casual conversation. Hinata didn’t mind all the nonsense squabbles if it meant still moments like this. This memory would be theirs alone. 

How cruel summer was? For making him hurt but giving him hope. 

“What’re you smiling for? I said no.”

“That’s mean Kageyama.”

But Shouyo was laughing. He couldn’t help it. 

His laughter brought down the rain. 

It came without warning, first softly. Soon, rushing down like the end of the world. Their popsicles were long forgotten as they ran back, racing to beat the downpour. 

The clouds were being fickle, deciding to soften once the two threw themselves in front of Hinata’s door, panting hard. The sky had darkened, everywhere around them were puddles, drizzle rippling on their surface. 

“What was that?” 

“It stopped raining.”

Kageyama smacked him on the head. He was too out of breath. 

They were very close now, almost touching. Hinata’s smile faded. He was no longer running, but his heart kept pounding. 

Like the rain, things were ever-changing. This was another rule of summer. 

Looking at Kageyama now, soaked and speechless, in a heartbeat, the world seemed entirely new. 

It seemed he figured it out, this stirring in his stomach. He turned his head to Kageyama once more, his eyes now instilled with wonder.

He was in _love._

The rules of summer were bullshit. 

Hinata decided to make his own. 

Drenched in summer rain, he pulled the taller boy by the collar and pressed his lips against his. 

He was in love, and it felt _wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- took me long enough. a whole month actually, but writing on kagehina is a sweet addiction  
> see you in the next chapter 
> 
> arie `, -


	3. Spring comes and goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blossoms were a little prettier. His heart was a little lighter. And his reasons to smile became a little simpler. 
> 
> Kageyama wonders how he came to love this boy, this boy who stands with his lips pressed against his own

His world was expanding. Thrust into acceleration, unforeseen and abrupt, his world was expanding. The skies were a deeper palette of blues and the night was a brighter cluster of stars. His world wasn’t what it used to be, Kageyama realised on a quiet evening in mid-april, as he was out for a jog. 

Since when has it started? These small changes in the world? 

The blossoms were a little prettier. His heart was a little lighter. And his reasons to smile became a little simpler. 

He didn’t know. But maybe he would like to. 

It seemed Hinata, too became someone closer to him. They spent most their moments outside of practice together. They talked like friends. They bickered more. 

But sometimes Hinata became someone truly inscrutable. And then Kageyama is back to where he was. 

A couple weeks had gone by, but the skies that overlooked the boys as they walked home seemed the same.

“Race to the bus stop? Loser buys meat buns.” 

And they did. They raced each other halfway, running like it would all be over if they didn’t win. It wasn’t a very good idea since right before the end, Hinata tripped; Kageyama bumped into him and then rolled over into the grass by the pavement. 

“That hurts. Sheesh Kageyama, watch where you’re going.” 

“Me? You’re the one that tripped over.”

“Shut up it’s your fault.”

“No, it’s yours.”

Just like that, they were going at it. Wrestling and struggling and running their mouths. 

“You can’t even do shit properly, you tangerine”

Kageyama shoved and pinned him to the ground, his nose right up in Hinata’s face.

“Tangerine? The hell you calling a tangerine?”

Hinata balled Kageyama’s shirt in his fist and pulled, baring his teeth. 

Yes, his world was expanding. He knew that. Now, he knew why.

So very close, Hinata’s bright, glaring eyes made his heart shake. 

For the first time, he was really looking at him. Really looking at him. From the wind in his hair to the sweat on his neck to the way his hand was carved to the glint of light in his eyes. Really looking at him. 

And for the first time, he let his feelings rush through him and break the barrier he’d built. 

“Huh, you listening Kageyama?” Hinata let his fists loosen. His mischievous grin gave away his thoughts. “Race you back.”  
Then he wriggled himself free from under and took off, loud enough to startle the rest of the neighbourhood. 

Kageyama didn’t race. He didn’t even sit up. 

He kneeled there in the grass, denying every thought that dared to cross his mind. 

Hands shaking and his face flushed of scarlet. His lips quivered. It couldn’t be. He surely couldn’t possibly be in love with Hinata?

He buried his face in his hands, but a million other things in his head made Kageyama smile. 

And now, against the soft, summer backdrop, he was kissing the same boy. 

Their hair still dripping, they forgot about the rain. They forgot how drenched they were. Kageyama’s hands wrapped themselves around Hinata, and they found their place like they were never gone. Hinata’s lips curved against his own, and Kageyama felt his heart quiver. 

He was scared. So scared of loving this boy. He ran and ran and told himself he could bear to stay away. But he couldn’t. Not when Hinata was the sun, overflowing with warmth and radiance. Not when Hinata stayed by his side. 

He wasn’t scared anymore.

That day, they kissed until the sun went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me ages because im the epitome of unmotivated  
>   
> maybe i'll write a timeskip chapter for 5-6 years after they've gotten together
> 
> until next time  
> \- arie


End file.
